


Into the Wild: A Comic Adaptation

by MageWolf



Series: Warriors: A Comic Adaptation [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fan Comics, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kittypets (Warriors), Not Canon Compliant, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), The Prophecies Begin: Book 1: Into the Wild, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), it's an actual comic, this isn't a novel btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: A comic adaptation of Into the Wild.
Series: Warriors: A Comic Adaptation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Into the Wild: A Comic Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> After page 14, there will be a colorist digitally coloring the pages instead of me using my markers and colored pencils.
> 
> Minor changes include:  
> \- Clear family trees  
> \- Better, more lively dialogue  
> \- The apprentices acting more like teenagers with gossip, awkward phases, silly crushes, and sneaking out  
> \- And five added scenes (Mostly of Bluestar training Firepaw, because she was shown training with him ONCE)

****

(The different versions of the same thing were done by some friends on discord to see who would become my colorist. I decided to have them take different parts and thus, the glorious page 16 was born!)

(Will be updated as pages come out. Only four more pages in this chappie though!)


End file.
